


Incomprehensible

by SinfulLuca



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, me badly exploring lucilius relationship with lucifer and god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Not even this was safe from Him.





	Incomprehensible

Lucifer...

The name, the face, the mere existence of this beast maddens Lucilius.

He had created the primarch as to replicate perfection, to be his magnum opus. So what are these feelings? These strange feelings he can't name?

It's rage and fury, it´s sadness and emptiness. It´s love and hate and nothing and everything. It's so many feelings, so much stronger than anything he had ever felt before..

Those aberrant feelings, taking over his thoughts every single time he looked at his own creation.

But why only Lucifer and not the countless useless beasts under his control? Why couldn’t het understand his only worthy creation?!

Belial is easy to understand - simple disgust - a pet too useful as to be discarded.

The other Primarch raise in him something he knows is pride.

Yet he has to live with the storm of nonsensical emotions he could never truly bury.

_I'm his speaker... and so were you._

Something inside Lucilius broke at remembering the copy´s voice.

Ooh...

It was His fault.

Everything was His fault.

Not even his magnum opus was safe from God's reach.

White hot fury, as none he had ever felt before grew inside of him, as the memories of a life that he had never lived passed through his eyes. Deep down, knowing every single one was of the smiling creator.

Laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this, I just wanted to make something that had to do with god having a stupid crush on faasan and smiling stupidly at him and lucilius having 0 idea about feelings and being like “what an asshole, he’s laughing at me”


End file.
